helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu
Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬 ～ビバ！～) was held on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~' *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ The DVD will be released on April 10, 2013. A Blu-ray for both Viva! and Bravo!, Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo! Viva!~ Kanzenban, will be released on April 24, 2013, with scenes and performances not featured in the DVD versions. The DVD was filmed April 13, 2013. Sato Masaki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, and Katsuta Rina will not be featured in the DVD. However, all members will appear in the bonus extras. Tracklist #Opening #Hello! no Theme #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #MC1 #VTR: Member Introduction #MC2 #Samui ne. - S/mileage #Otona no Tochuu #Manopiano - Mano Erina #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #MC3 #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #Kanashiki Heaven - ℃-ute #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #MC4 #Anniversary corner #Rolling Days - Tasaki Asahi #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #MC5 #The Matenrou Show - ℃-ute #Massara Blue Jeans - Berryz Koubou #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai - Morning Musume #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Mano Erina, Nakajima Saki, and Hagiwara Mai #MC6 #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ - Mano Erina, S/mileage, Morning Musume 9th-11th Generation, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage, Mano Erina, Morning Musume 9th-11th Generation, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #MC7 #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #MC8 #Medley: #*One・Two・Three #*FOREVER LOVE #*Seishun no Serenade #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Nee Senpai #*Renai Hunter #*Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Uchouten LOVE #*Doki Doki Baby #*Dokk~an! Capriccio #MC9 #Be Alive ;Extras (from the 1/20 Nagoya show) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry Performances Not Featured In the DVD, not all performances will be available. Some will be available in the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva! Bravo!~ Kanzenban Blu-ray as bonus. The following performances will not be available in either: *Tegami - Tasaki Asahi *Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS *Forest Time - Harvest *Otakebi Boy WAO! - ℃-ute *Shabondama - Berryz Koubou *Kiss me Aishiteru - Morning Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon *Daite HOLD ON ME! - Iida Kaori and Yasuda Kei with Morning Musume *Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai with Morning Musume *LOVE Machine - Abe Natsumi with Morning Musume *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Ishikawa Rika with Zoku•v-u-den (Michishige Sayumi and Sugaya Risako) *Chokotto LOVE - Yasuda Kei with S/mileage *Guruguru JUMP - Kusumi Koharu with Morning Musume *Shiroi TOKYO - Niigaki Risa with ZYX-α (Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Wada Ayaka) *The☆Peace! - Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika with Morning Musume Members Featured *Master of Ceremony: **Makoto **Mitsui Aika *Guests: **Tasaki Asahi **Hello! Project OG ***Satoda Mai (Country Musume) **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa ***7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **Miyazaki Yuka (GREEN FIELDS) *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **16th Gen: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako Trivia *The "Viva!" setlist will represent the current Mobekimasu. *This concert is the final Hello! Project concert to feature Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina before their graduation from Hello! Project or Morning Musume. *Morning Musume member Sato Masaki was unable to attend the first two days due to a high fever. This will only will affect the ~Viva!~ setlist. *Natsuyaki Miyabi hurt her ankle prior to the concert, which made her unable to preform dance numbers until futher notice. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Oda Sakura as a Morning Musume member. *The names "Viva!" and "Bravo!" already imply a feeling of celebration. *Tasaki Asahi is a special guest and will debut in this concert. *Some 16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members participated on certain dates. *Ishida Ayumi and Mitsui Aika celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. Concert Schedule Note *Sato Masaki was absent for all shows between January 2 through January 13 due to a fever and left neck cervical lymphadenitis. *Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, and Katsuta Rina were absent for all shows between January 12 through January 13 due to the influenza. *Kudo Haruka was absent for the 18:30 of the Bravo! show on January 13 due to a fever. *Mitsui Aika was absent all shows between January 19 and January 20 due to the influenza. *Tanaka Reina was absent for the 15:00 of the Bravo! show on February 3 due to a fever. Shared Gallery zzzz.jpg|Scene zz.jpg|All (Opening) zzzzzz.jpg|C-ute y.jpg|All zzzzyyy.jpg|Morning Musume zzzzsmileage.jpg|S/mileage yy.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko zzzrisako.jpg|Sugaya Risako zzzmitsuia.jpg|Mitsui Aika zzzmano.jpg|Otsuka Aina, Mano Erina, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzmano3.jpg|Mano Erina zzzzmano2.jpg|Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Mano Erina, Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzzsayumi.jpg|Michishige Sayumi, Makoto zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg|Suzuki Airi zzwws.jpg|Mano Erina, Tanaka Reina zzzkonomachi.jpg|C-ute - Kono Machi zzzzokai.jpg|Okai Chisato zzzmaimi.jpg|Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi zzzzwww.jpg|Berryz Kobo - Asian Celebration zzrisako2.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako zzhelpme.jpg|Morning Musume - Help me!! zzzzsatoda mai.jpg|Satoda Mai as Special Guest img20130102helloproject69.jpg|All img20130102helloproject77.jpg|Berryz Kobo img20130102helloproject78.jpg|S/mileage img20130102helloproject79.jpg|C-ute img20130102helloproject80.jpg|Morning Musume graduation.jpg|Last H!P concert for Tanaka Reina and Mano Erina xxxxxwwddd.jpg|Backstage makoto.jpg|Rokkies with Ogawa Makoto makoto2.jpg|Tanaka Reina, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi img20130105083334.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mgjwoaFbzX1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Hello! Pro Kenshuusei tumblr_mgjwmf8lLJ1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhnduyF0CG1qgp31uo1_500.jpg|announcement of new unit Tabidachicon.jpg|Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage External Links *Hello! project discography entry Videos File:田﨑あさひ 『手紙』 （LIVE）|Tasaki Asahi performing "Tegami" File:田﨑あさひ 『Rolling Days』 （LIVE）|Tasaki Asahi performing "Rolling Days" Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~